


Wanting

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Knotting, Longing, M/M, Omega Gavin, Omegaverse, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex, alpha Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Hank wants Gavin. Hank had Gavin once, but lost him. But maybe Gavin wants him back.





	Wanting

It was the end of parties that always made Hank the most depressed. When things were in full swing, he could get lost in the throng of people, of the sway of bodies and the chatter that drifted throughout, of the scents that intermingled to form a whole. But now, as his coworkers dwindled and said their goodbyes, Hank achingly knew that he was alone. 

Even with his two housemates, he couldn’t expect someone to keep him company. Connor and Nines, a bonded pair, would soon head off for their own nest, doing things Hank could only dream of. 

So instead of ruminating, Hank focused on the initial stage of cleanup. A solo cup on the table, a discarded wrapper near a chair leg, someone’s plate that had splattered onto the floor. By the time he had finished his precursory scour, the party had dwindled to three people besides himself. Connor, sat in his Alpha’s lap as his hair was toyed with, and Gavin Reed. They were talking to each other, voices hushed. 

Funnily enough, Hank almost hadn’t invited Gavin. They had been… close, long ago, in the way that it was almost inappropriate for older Alphas to be with unbonded Omegas. Hank being mated had only seemed to fuel rumors about them. But it was Connor’s insistence that had spurred him to invite the Omega over. After all, it would have been suspect for Gavin to be the only one left out of the proceedings. And a small part of him noted that it didn’t hurt to see him, either. Even if he didn’t dare interact. 

Hank would have turned back to the task at hand, if not for Gavin looking up. “Anderson.” Gavin nodded, a little half-smile lifting up the corner of his lip. 

“Reed.” 

“Need a hand?” Gavin shifted upright before Hank could say no.

“Vacuum cleaner is in the closet by the kitchen. And uhh, thanks.” 

“It’s no problem. Not like I’ve got anywhere else to be, right?” 

Didn’t he? He was a handsome Omega, still young enough to catch many unmated Alpha eyes. Hank was the opposite. “Sure, kid.” 

Hank didn’t notice when Connor and Nines said goodnight. Only that he was suddenly alone with Gavin, the room as clean as it was going to get in Hank’s current state. He knew they both had work tomorrow, and that Gavin would have to leave. And that it would probably be best for Gavin if he didn’t talk to him the next morning. 

Instead, Gavin said, “It’s getting kind of late. Mind if I stay the night?” The last bit came out while he was looking at his feet, fingers toying with the sleeve of his jacket in a decidedly boyish manner. 

With a long pause, Hank said, “No. Spare bedroom is just down the hall; I can show you.” 

In the end, Gavin had to borrow a set of his pajamas. They watched about an hour of TV together afterGavin changed into them, Hank’s arm slung over the edge of the couch and not Gavin, and Gavin leaning into the couch but not into Hank. Gavin in Hank’s pajamas, in Hank’s own scent did things to Hank that he didn’t want to admit. They were too big on him, making him look small and soft and boyish with his ruffled hair, and it reminded Hank uncomfortably of their previous friendship. 

“I think I should head up.” Hank said, standing and dusting imaginary debris off of his pant legs. 

“I think I should, too.” Gavin nodded at him, crossing his arms over his chest and trudging up the stairs. 

Hank considered having something to drink, just because being alone now seemed infinitely worse, but instead followed Gavin up the stairs. The door to Connor and Nines’ room was closed, no light spilling out. Gavin was already curled in bed in the spare room, staring at the ceiling. 

Hank’s own room felt cold. He almost checked to see if a window was open, but the thought that he had work in only a few hours overcame him, and he slumped into the bed. Maybe sleep would put him out of his mood. 

But sleep didn’t come. He didn’t know how long he laid awake on his bed, but a knock on his door jolted him into total wakefulness. “Connor?” Was his first thought. 

“No. It’s Gavin.” 

“Right.” He should have known from his scent alone. “Watcha want?”

“Can I come in? I can’t sleep.”

He should have said no. “Alright.” 

A sliver of light entered the room as Gavin pushed open the door. Hank sensed him more than saw him as he settled besides him on the bed, Gavin’s disruption inching him ever closer. Like gravity. “Do you want to talk?” Hank asked. It felt weird to say it, but all Hank could think about was the last time, the only time they had been together on his bed. 

“Do you?” Gavin answered. He drew his legs up so his body rested fully on the bed. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry.” About everything. “About last time.”

“Why?”

“I took advantage of you.” Hank knew Gavin’s guilt at seeing his friend so hurt had been what drew Gavin in. 

“I took advantage of you.” 

“Jesus Christ, kid you were my fuckin rebound!” Hank sat up then, uncomfortably aware that his blankets and boxers were all that was between Gavin seeing him so naked and vulnerable again. 

Gavin’s hands balled into fists in the covers, and his scent, usually so sweet and calm like pine wood and coffee and just the smallest hint of rain, was cut with brittle acid. “You were hurt. Your kid was dead and your mate left you and you were so fucking lonely, and I took advantage of that all for a dumb fucking crush.” Somewhere along the way, Gavin started sobbing. 

“Christ. Jesus Christ.” Hank repeated, and in the next moment Gavin was in his arms, their scents mingling together in a way that Hank hoped would calm both of them. “I never thought… I thought I had ruined you, kid.” He had heard the things they said about Gavin when no-one thought he was looking. 

“You only did that by leaving.” He whispered. 

In the next second, Gavin’s lips were on his. They were as soft as he remembered, as sweet, even if Gavin’s tongue fumbled over his and his stubble burned him just a little. His hands found Gavin’s side then his waist, and Gavin helped him as he removed his pajama pants and boxers. 

Gavin rubbed against Hank’s clothed dick until he pulled his own boxers off. He was already hard in an almost painful way, and slipped easily into Gavin. 

The first thrust was heaven. Gavin’s cunt was tight and hot and wet, grasping at him with the same hunger as Gavin’s hands over Hank’s own body. He remembered now, even through the tears and the pain, that being with Gavin felt right. 

Hank’s own hand went out to touch him, first the heated rise of his cunt, then his hip, then finally, guided by Gavin, his chest. He hadn’t been allowed this their last time, and he relished the subtle give of Gavin’s chest in his palms, the little moans he could coax out of him just by cupping him. 

The beginnings of Hank’s knot came all too soon, the familiar fire tightening in his stomach along with a small prick of dread. He would have to pull out. Still, he relished the moment, imagined emptying himself inside of Gavin’s warm heat for just a moment. 

“Why are you stopping?” Gavin’s voice was hoarse. 

“Can’t just knot you, now can I?” 

“Why not?” Green eyes, glowing impossibly bright in the darkness, locked into his. The two of them were in stasis, Hank realized; neither one would make a move until the other did so. Locked in place. 

“That’s… mating. Permanent, or at least as close as it gets.”

“Do you want… permanent?” Gavin’s fingers twisted against him, possessive. Owning. They felt right, Hank realized. 

“I think I do.” 

Gavin nodded, as if deep in thought, and flicked his hips back against Hank. “I do, too.” 

They were kissing again, and Hank thrust once more into Gavin before the knot took hold, hot seed spurting into Gavin’s heat. His grip on Gavin never loosened, Gavin remaining pressed against his chest. Intermittently, Hank lapped at his Omega’s hair, relishing the kittenish purrs that left him. 

A million thoughts should have buzzed through Hank’s head. That he had work in only a few hours, that this would only confirm the rumors that churned endlessly against them, that at the very least they’d have to call in sick tomorrow. Instead, Hank wondered on how warm Gavin was against him, how right he felt. 

“I love you.” Hank whispered. 

“Love you more.” Gavin whispered back, rubbing the side of his face against Hank’s cheek. Scenting him, Hank realized. 

“That’s impossible.” He would have said, but he was already asleep.


End file.
